lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily Harrington
Name: Emily Harrington Class: Expert fighter Level: 1 Current XP: 5 Title: The Cavalier. Description/Lore/Whatever: Flags * Glory - Allow me to make the finishing blow on the foe. * Tyrant - Cower before me by running or kneeling. * Not your mount - Feel the reprocussions for attempting to mount me. Background: Equine Warrior - You can always use Weapon Technique with +STR instead of +DEX. Stats Max HP: 25 Damage: d10 Armor: 4 Appeal: d6 Max Carry Load: 28 General Moves * Trained Warrior ** You ignore the clumsy tag on armor you wear and the awkward tag on weapons you wield. * Faithful Steed ** You have a seasoned connection with a loyal mount. You can’t talk to it per se but it always acts as you wish it to. Name your faithful steed: Horse-butt ** Choose a species: '' ** ''Centaur ** Your faithful steed can carry 10 Load in addition to you and your gear. ** Choose two strengths: '' ** ''Enduring: It can go without rest, food, or water longer than most. '' ** ''Rough: It retains hints of its wild nature and is capable of surprising bursts of energy. * Hidden power ** When you draw out the latent power in your weapon, describe what happens and roll+WIS. On a hit, deal your damage to enemies within reach. On a 7-9, the enemies make their attacks back against you. * Wall of steel ** When an enemy you are engaged in melee with makes a move against anyone or anything other than you, you may attempt to stop them. If you do so, roll+Str. On a 10+, the move is cancelled—their attack is blocked, their escape route cut off, their spell interrupted, etc. On a 7-9, you intercept their move—rather than who they were originally aiming for, they hit you. * Weapon Technique ** When you perform a technique with your weapon, roll+DEX. On a 10+, use three techniques. On a 7-9, use one technique. For each technique used, achieve one of the following results: ** • You forcefully stagger one foe within range. ** • You force one foe within range to drop whatever they’re holding. ** • You damage the armor of a foe within range, reducing it by 1. ** You may use the same technique many times, and upon different targets or only one. * Signature weapon ** An ornate Hand and a Half Sword with engravings running up the Fuller of the blade, this weapon was passed down through the generations of her family, from father to son, until it fell into her hands. ** Huge, +1 armour, +1 damage, two handed. ** Sharp, +2 piercing. Sex Moves * Warmed up ** After you engage in relations with someone, your next attack against them deals maximum damage if it hits. * Filling the gap ** When you defy danger in combat, on a 10+, you can choose someone or something within reach. You're now mounting the target, ready to penetrate before anyone else has a chance to react. Actually penetrating may require a move. Misc. Powers Gear * Centauri Barding ** 3 armour, clumsy, 6 weight * Warhammer ** +1 piercing, Awkward, Reach, 2 weight * 2 healing potions * Antitoxin * Croc handbag (fancy, brutal, crude, add +4 load, 1 weight) * Dungeon Rations ** 5 uses, 1 weight * Poultices and herbs ** 2 uses, slow, 1 weight Category:Characters